Under The Tree
by Azzahradafi
Summary: Diawali dengan pertemuan cliche yang biasa. Kedua kelereng zamrud itu telah berhasil menjerat sepasang iris hazel yang sayu. Apakah si gadis di bawah pohon bisa mengubah hidupnya? atau ... menghancurkannya selamanya? [Summary aneh, baca aja klo penasaran :3 ]


Under The Tree

Langkah kaki sesosok pemuda berambut merah terdengar memenuhi lorong. Tampak sedikit terburu, sambil sesekali membetulkan kemeja putihnya yang agak berkerut, si pemuda melirik jam tangannya, ah, pukul 07.00, terlambat 20 menit, yah, ia akan kena hajar habis-habisan pagi ini, persis, seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Greekk

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, menyita perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni kelas IPA XI-A. Papan tulis bersih, dan tak ada tanda kehadiran sesosok makhluk yang biasa kita sebut "guru". Kebanyakan dari kita akan menghembuskan napas lega kemudian melenggang santai ke kelas, terutama saat terlambat, ahh, ketidak hadiran sosok guru memang adalah anugrah. Namun, bukannya helaan napas lega, si pemuda malah mendengus pelan, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kertas yang telah diremas sampai dekil mendarat dengan tidak menyenangkan ke kepalanya.

"Heh, kok pintunya terbuka sendiri sih?" ujar seorang gadis di meja sudut, lipbalm yang ia oleskan di bibirnya membuatnya terlihat seperti gorilla betina (ehem, authornya ngga ada maksud menyindir lho yha.)

"Entah, padahal ngga ada orang ya," balas seorang lagi.

"Lu nyium bau busuk ngga? Serasa ada mayat yang masuk kelas kita," timpal seorang bocah dungu yang duduk di dekat pintu.

"Bau kemenyan njir, nyepam banget tiap pagi ada bau beginian!"

Lagi, sebuah benda melayang ke arah kepala si pemuda, penghapus papan tulis yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu jatuh dengan mulus ke atas kepalanya, meninbulkan bunyi "bruk" yang cukup keras beserta debu-debu kapur yang mengotori rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, meledaklah tawa dari makhluk-makhluk nista yang biasa ia sebut sebagai "teman sekelas" (tentu mereka bukan benar-benar temannya)

Seolah tak ada yang terjadi, si pemuda berambut merah masuk dengan santai, kemudian duduk di mejanya, ups, tunggu, ia tak langsung duduk, ia harus membersihkan permen karet bekas kunyahan yang telah ditempel di kursinya, tentu saja, kerjaan dari salah satu "teman sekelas"-nya.

"Yah, dia nyadar," bisik seorang pemuda gempal yang terlihat seperti daging berjalan, yah, sebenarnya suaranya AGAK terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan.

Setelah bersih, barulah ia duduk di kursinya, helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Ahh, membosankan, harus masuk ke ruang yang sama dengan makhluk-makhluk yang sama, sebenarnya, ia sudah biasa, memang beginilah kegiatannya setiap pagi. Itulah yang membuatnya memilih untuk selalu datang terlambat, yah, lebih baik dihajar langsung oleh guru daripada harus menghadapi para binatang ini. Ups, kasar ya? Tapi memang begitulah yang ada dari sudut pengelihatannya, ia sudah membaca berpuluh buku, pengetahuan, fiksi, dan semua buku yang berkaitan dengan ilmu social. Selalu ia menemukan kata "manusia adalah makhluk social yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri" atau "manusia tak bisa lepas dari lingkungan dan selalu membutuhkan orang lain" kemudian "Itulah kenapa manusia hidup berdampingan, dan segala perbedaan membuat kehidupan semakin kaya". "Perbedaan membuat kehidupan semakin kaya?" heh, bullshit, kalau begitu, manusia jenis apa yang mengabaikan seseorang hanya karena ia berbeda, manusia jenis apa yang mengucilkan sesamanya hanya karena ia seorang "indigo"? Dan, apakah "teman-teman" sekelasnya bisa disebut manusia dengan segala perlakuan kasar mereka? Ha, kurasa para pembaca bisa menebak sendiri jawabannya.

Si pemuda—yang diketahui bernama Sasori Akasuna—hanya mengerlingkan matanya dengan malas. Sambil sesekali melirik keluar jendela, memasang headset di telinganya dengan volume yang sengaja ia besarkan. Tapi tunggu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di luar sana. Ada sesuatu berwarna pink di sela hijaunya dedaunan, ada helaian rambut lembut sewarna gula kapas nan indah yang berkibar bersama angin di sela dahan-dahan rendah pohon di dekat kelasnya. Siapa dia? Siapa gadis itu? Gadis cantik dengan kulit putih semulus porselen yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon, terusan pink berenda yang ia kenakan menambah manis penampilannya. Apa ia murid di sini? Tak mungkin, gadis itu tak menggunakan seragam, dan lagi, bel sudah berbunyi jauh sebelum Sasori tiba di sekolah, jika gadis itu benar salah seorang murid, kenapa ia tidak masuk ke dalam kelas?

Gadis itu—yang sepertinya "sadar" ia sedang diperhatikan—mendongak, kelereng hijau zamrud itu bertemu langsung dengan sepasang kelereng hazel yang membeku, ya, sedikit terkejut dengan si gadis yang tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya, membuat tokoh utama kita ini sedikit tersentak. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah senyuman manis tertoreh di wajah si gadis, membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi si pemuda. Oh, bahagianya, setelah runtutan kejadian tak menyenangkan yang ia hadapi setiap pagi, akhirnya ada juga "pemandangan" indah yang tersuguh di depan mata. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, keheningan ganjil muncul diantara mereka, terlalu hening, saat menatap mata zamrud itu, waktu seakan berhenti, bahkan dedaunan yang berguguran seakan berhenti jatuh ke tanah, hanya sensi dingin aneh yang entah kenapa terasa menusuk tulang. Tapi, kecantikan si gadis telah membuat si pemuda melupakan dengan mudah terror yang entah kenapa merayapi dirinya, sensasi yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan setiap kali berhadapan dengan "mereka", para makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Baik, anak-anak, maaf Bapak terlambat masuk ke kelas, mari kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini," ujar sebuah suara Bariton dari depan kelas. Oh, Kakuzu Sensei—guru Matematika—rupanya telah ada di dalam kelas. Diiringi dengan keluhan tertahan dari para murid, kelaspun dimulai seperti biasa. Tapi tidak bagi si rambut merah, sesekali, si pemuda masih mencuri pandang keluar jendela, dan gadis itu masih ada di sana. Perlahan, si gadis melenggang pergi dari bawah pohon, sosoknya hilang bersama dedaunan yang berguguran. Sasori berpikir, apakah ini pertanda kehidupan suramnya di sekolah bisa sedikit terobati? Atau … ada hal lain yang sesungguhnya menantinya, dibalik arti dari senyuman manis si gadis dengan iris zamrud yang kosong seperti boneka.

TBC

bacotan gaje author : yah, sebenarnya cerita ini menggunakan peran oc ane dan udah pernah diupload di fb, tapi lantaran pgn masuk ff jadi yah, ganti nama deh. Yup, di sini pemeran utamanya adalah si kalajengking merah, Sasori Akasuna. :3


End file.
